Computers and other electronic devices generate heat during operation. If not properly dissipated, heat generated during operation can shorten the life span of various electronic components and/or generally result in poor performance of the computers or other electronic devices.
Various thermal management systems are available, and typically include a heat sink and/or a cooling fan mounted on or directly adjacent the heat-generating component. In an exemplary computer configuration, the heat sink is positioned adjacent the electronic components generating the most heat (e.g., the processor) to absorb this heat. A cooling fan may then be positioned to blow air across the heat sink and out an opening formed through the computer housing to dissipate heat into the surrounding environment.
Sizing the heat sink and/or cooling fan to prevent overheating remains important during development of these systems. However, developers also have to consider cost, size constraints, and acoustics (e.g., noise generated by the cooling fan). In large rack-based computer systems, the number and/or size of fans needed to cool all of the components can make the room so noisy that technicians only enter the room on an as-needed basis (e.g., to make repairs, upgrades, etc.). In addition, the hot air removed by the fans lingers behind the component and can cause a general increase in room temperature.